


Broken Sunshine

by Reborn8059



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn thought he was losing his Lassie, in the end though Lassie lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I am Reborn8059 from DA
> 
> Steve Franks owns Psych, I'm bringing this from DA as I will be deleting my fanfiction from there, no one reads it lol.
> 
> This is unbetad.

Love me, don't throw me away, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, but grab some tape, pour some glue, and in the end I'll be brand new.

Those were the words that littered Shawn Spencer's wall in dried blood, the man himself curled up in the corner his glazed eyes staring at the horrified detective.

"Spe............Shawn!!!!", Carlton knew he ran over to the Psychic but it seemed like it was slow motion, and skittering to his knee's he lifted the limp man into his arms.

He could see the multiple slash marks in both arms and the dried and wet blood that surrounded them and he trembled with what he knew wasn't rage.

"Wake up Spencer wake up!!!!"

It made him jump a little when the glassy eyes slowly looked at him and blinked, "Why Spencer, dammit Shawn WHY!?", Shawn smiled some blood dribbling down his chin.

"I know.........you were coming here......arrest me, too bre-break up with me, I couldn't take that.", the voice was as broken as the man himself.

"You idiot, you fucking idiot I wasn't going to arrest you or break up with you, the Chief she want's you back Psychic or not you solve cases!!!"

Shawn just smiled again and buried his face in Lassies chest.

"Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie.", and his body went slack.

"SHAWN WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

\-------------------

Lassiter stood there in a black suit with a dark blue tie, he didn't wear his badge or his glock, all he had was a single sunflower as his Sun was lowered into the ground.

"I couldn't bring the tape and I couldn't find the glue, I'm sorry, I love you Shawn.", and he tossed the flower into the ground on top of the casket.

And Carlton Lassiter walked away from the broken yet wonderful Sunshine.


End file.
